


Let's be friends.

by NanamiYaoi4Evr



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Friendship, High School, Male Friendship, Older Man/Younger Man, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanamiYaoi4Evr/pseuds/NanamiYaoi4Evr
Summary: Drabble. One shot ever of anime! Quiet senior. junior wants to befriend him. How does he approach the quiet man though? Help by his friends. Or his own doing.





	Let's be friends.

Let's be friends

_Disclaimer: I don't own Nabari No Ou or it's characters. Just this drabble idea._

It's lunchtime at school. Everyone having it at this hour were either in class, cafeteria or outdoors. Miharu has brought along his lunch from home. A homemade bento thanks to his grandmother. The young man joins his friends in the cafeteria.

"Those look good."

"My baa-chan made it for me." 

He opens the bag removing the box out of the bag. Smelling it before removing the lid as his green eyes rolled back. He couldn't wait to devour his food. How grateful it was for his dear grandmother to prepare it for him.

His friends had either bought their lunches at the cafeteria or a nearby convenient store. Either way they were enjoying lunch. All together. Chattering of what would happen in the next few days at school.

Avoiding eye contact with his friends, green eyes looked over the opposite side of the huge cafeteria. _"How lonely must he be..."_

How right was Miharu. In the last two years since transferring at school the young emerald eyed boy had noticed someone. Someone by the name of Yoite. Yoite was a quiet senior who didn't like anyone's presence around him. Maybe for one person though.

The assistant teacher by the name of, Yukimi Kazuhiko. Rumors around the school were the two males were in a sexual relationship. It had come to a surprise by Miharu. As told by one of his friends.

"This is such a boring meal.."

Yoite had took notice someone looking his way. Following the gaze of a pair of eyes, glaring soon as he looked their direction.

_gasped. "I been found out.."_

Raimai hollers when calling out Miharu. He gasps soon as he looked her way. "Can I get some of your well prepared rice?" She stuck her fork onto the plate. Miharu looked as he shook his head. "...No...I haven't started yet.."

"Is anything wrong?" Aizawa was worried for his dear friend. "You don't look well.."

"I'm okay..just he frightens me."

They alll followed his gaze. The other two gasps looking back to their untouched food. 

"He looks harmless. But just gives off a bad glare like he's going to hunt you and kill you!" 

"Nah he's just way too quiet."

Aizawa and Raimai debated. Miharu didn't believe either of the two. He stood up from the table. The blond women stops him. Shaking her head no.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to ask him to join us..he looks lonely."

"I don't think so!"

Miharu scoffs pulling his hand away from her tight grip. Moving in slow steps he knew few eyes were on him. Not caring much of the whole cafeteria of students looking his way.

Yoite finishes his lunch throwing the rest away. Back to his empty table he looks over a book in hand. 

_'Is someone behind me?'_

Miharu bravely sits opposite him. Giving the older teen a kind smile. Blue eyes looking directly at green eyes in annoyance. "What?"

"Hi. I'm Miharu Rokujou. You seem lonely here."

"...Go away!"

Being told to go away didn't stop him. He offered him a fruit setting it on top of the book Yoite was reading.

"I'll go away. But I'll be back tomorrow."

Yoite watches him leave. He sees him going back to his friends. Chattering about whatever. 

As he was right not to enjoy his alone time at lunch in the next few days, Miharu continued on coming to talk with him.

"Remember me?"

"Go away.."

It was a tiring pattern that continued on for a week. Now turning a month as Miharu stayed friendly towards him. Yoite was cold as ever. Not looking his way even when he brought along some snacks.

A month has passed. Not looking forth to lunch again. The observant young boy wouldn't take no for an answer. He just wanted to be left alone. His only choice was to eat at the school rooftop.

Before doing so he grabs for his lunch. Walking up the stairs in rapid speed as he makes it to the final floor. 

Miharu and his friends were disappointed. 

"Did he come to school?"

"I saw him this morning..."

"Let's just let him be!" Raimai tells them. 

As happy as he was with his friends, it destroyed him nonetheless Yoite didn't have anyone. To call a friend. Or to enjoy good or bad times with.

"Why you're trying so hard, Miharu-kun?"

"It breaks me he's lonely! I just want to be his friend.." Those words answered her question. Something she been meaning to ask for the past month.

"Okay..we'll just find a better way and solution for him to be friends with us!"

The end.

Leave positive or negative feed back; especially when it comes to grammar mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I love the anime so much. I haven't ever written anything of the verse before. Until now! It has been 11 years since I first seen it weekly with someone. Will write more of the characters. My favorites as well as pairings. With ideas come to mind.


End file.
